Waiting for you to find me
by Steeleafan
Summary: Everyone thinks she's dead. The ultimite Maddie/David.
1. dark and alone

**I own nothing. I know my Grammar is horrid but I try. This is more about the story line then the best grammar you know David would do worse then this.**

"_I believe in you"_

"_I am madly in love with her"_

"_Maddie"_

"_what about us slums who live for you"_

"_sexy sexiest"_

"_will you marry me?"_

"_not a word not a cilabal"_

She knew he'd find her. He was the only who could. Now that everyone around her had died. Everyone who meant anything to her. At least they didn't know the one person she always wanted to protect. The man who took her heart without asking.

**Just a little cliff hanger the real story is coming up.**


	2. David sees and understands

**David's at the scene**

Once David had heard on the news about how Maddie Haze of blue moon shampoo was killed he raced over to where the deed had been done. Thoughts were floating around in his usually uncluttered mind. _Maddie...gone? Maddie...no that woman can never be gone even if I wanted her to...even if she is...she's always here..._ He touched his heart and shock his head. _How'd this happen how'd you let a woman get to you? _"Doesn't matter" David said out loud. "If she really is gone...I don't have to explain why I never got over her..." He stated aloud. Suddenly he realized that he passed the place. It was a few blocks back. Deciding he needed to clear his mind he got out of his car and took a walk. He walked over to where Maddie had been killed. Police cars were everywhere. David walked over to one of them told him he was a private investigator...and he went in.

He chuckled to himself. _Wow did this woman not have many friends.._ He knew his humor at this time was to hide the fact that he really was scared. He was afraid of her ghost haunting him. Afraid that he had lost the other real reason to keep living. The room he was looking at the walls were covered with blood. _What she do that was so horrible. _Then there was this one wall. Looked like someone had written on it. With blood. What does it say:

_Pretty great great uh huh_

Then David realized something. She wasn't dead. Someone like the police would think it was a cruel joke. David knew that Maddie had left a clue it was pretty great great..it meant she was alive.


	3. She's hiding

**She's hiding**

**Staging her own death was probably the most complicated thing Maddie ever did. It took a lot of planning, and quite a lot of realistic fake blood. She also had to act like she was dead for a little while and then mysteriously disappear. Maybe Blue Moon was the best thing that ever happened to her, maybe it saved her life. **

**What did she do that was so horrible, that they went after everyone in her family. **

**It all happened after she left the agency. Things were great at first she didn't have to go to work, she could get hair appointments anytime she wanted. **

**Then something happened. Something not. On the up and up…**

**There was a suicide in her family. At first she was upset and sad, and then she realized, that there was no way, her uncle committed suicide. He was the happiest man she knew. **

**So being Maddie, with her background she couldn't possibly let it go. She went over to his house and started investigating. She found a file, and that's when things got really messy. She took the file with her. **

**She didn't even read it that night, she hasn't read it yet. A man knocked on her door that night. She didn't recognize him, and she looked down enough to see he was holding a gun she didn't waste anytime she just ran up her stairs packed and went out the window like David did once. **

**After that she rented an apartment and didn't have contact with anyone. Then she read the paper once in a while…and everyone she knew was murdered. She knew she had to do something. She had to stop this..before they got to….him…**

**So…she planned it out including the clue for David. Then…she did it..she staged her own murder. Which means not using her credit card, and trying to look like someone else..so she got a wig new clothes all with cash. **

**Now she just waited…it would take a while she left a lot of clues.**


End file.
